Whispering Stories and Deadly Mistakes
by Halle Verrina
Summary: It's the 5th year for Harry, and Hogwarts still remembers Cedric Diggory's death. Harry still has the guilt inside him. Then Harry overheard a story... a story that he didn't want to hear and he wants to forget it, Only, it's too late now.
1. The Guilt Lives On

Hogwarts is a castle of secrets, mystery, and forgotten stories that need to be told. All hope for these stories are lost. No one knows what can be done to save these stories, so no one does anything to hear their lost souls and forgotten words. Unfortunately, there may be some stories that are too important to forget, and if they are forgotten, the destiny of all at Hogwarts could become depressing and dangerous- too dangerous too handle.....   
  
Harry sat down on the bright green grass next to the lake. It was early April, and all of the trees and shrubs and flowers were in bloom. Their beautiful smell wafted over the lake, leaving peace and tranquility in it's way. Harry saw the giant squid pull a huge tentacle out of the water. It splashed around for a bit, then went back into the water below. Harry breathed out and thought, _this is so peaceful.... if only my life was as peaceful as i feel today....._   
  
His life isn't going as well as he planned. Cedric Diggory died last year, and the guilt of his death was still on his shoulders, holding him down away from the happiness of Hogwarts. Cedric was Cho Chang's boyfriend, and Harry has had a crush on her for more than two years. Cho is still suffering the loss of Cedric. It pains Harry every time he walks past Cho.... knowing that his chances with her soon are very slim. Hermione has a new love with Viktor Krum, or that's what it seems, and Harry _knows _that Ron is jealous. Viktor Krum has come to be an assistant flying coach at Hogwarts, probably to get closer to Hermione. Meanwhile, Fleur Delacour, a French witch, came to teach as an assistant Transfiguration teacher, so she is around, too. She is Ron's crush. Or so he says. Hermione seems very jealous of Fleur. Harry sees the jealousy and can se right through all of the fake smiles. Harry sees Ron scowling at Viktor when his back is turned, and Hermione scowls at Ron   
when he talks about Fleur. It's a mess that Harry wants to stay out of, but he's caught in the middle.   
  
Hogwarts isn't the same since Cedric died. Everyone is more content than ever before. No laughter is going on, no detentions were handed out. Even Filch, who hated noises and such, seemed sad that he had nothing to do because everyone was being so good.  
  
"Harry...oh Haaarrry!!" called Hermione. Ron was right behind her as they ran down to the lake.  
  
"Is it time to go back up?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, Harry!" exclaimed Ron." You've been put here for over three hours!"  
  
Harry looked shocked. "Really that long? That means I missed Herbology. Whoops.... what was it about?"  
  
"Something to do with Pickling Plants..... who cares..... really boring anyway," said Ron.   
  
"Sorry I was out so long," aplogized Harry. "It's so peaceful and calm.... something I haven't encountered in a while." Harry pulled himself up and started to walk with Hermione and Ron back towards the castle.   
  
It was nightfall already, and many were asleep. No one has signed up for any after class activities, so many are asleep by 8 O' Clock. The castle seemed dark and depressing.... he and his friends were walking throught the last corridor Cedric ever walked through. Harry was so full of misery that moment that he fell to his knees. Hermione and Ron looked at him funny, their eyes full of concern. Harry wanted to cry. He wanted to run away until all of his misery left him forever. He wanted... he wanted.... something more. What, though?  
  
Harry was ready to cry when he heard a voice. _Run, Run, I say! Taylor, I know where to go... it's very important.... Voldemort has no chance to get you....  
_   
Harry jumped up. "Who was whispering?" he asked, looking around for the hidden voice. It sounded sad, scared..... almost like a forbidden story that want's to be heard but no one will let it.  
  
"What voice?" said Ron, looking puzzled.  
  
"Oh, no! I hope it isn't the basilisk that nearly killed us last time," whimpered Hermione.  
  
"No, no..." said Harry, "it was too, er... soft for to be the king of serpants. It was more like.... like....."   
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
A/N: Who did it sound like? Wanna know the rest? Read and Review about what it was like, then I'll put the rest up on the next chapter, ok? :-)


	2. Whispers With Meaning

A/N: Ok, ok, ok.... i know that some of you told me off when it came to the "r/r and I'll put the next chapter up" but i was writing it fast, k? Sorry about that. BTW, this will end in another postion like the first chapter...  
  
  
  
"Who, WHO?" asked Ron more urgently. His face became more anxious every second. "Tell before we burst!"  
  
"It sounded like..... Dumbledore," Harry said, slowly.  
  
"Well, maybe he's nearby..." replied Ron, hopefully.  
  
"Not possible. If it was, we'd hear him, too. Not just Harry," said Hermione, in a very superior tone. "What did he say, Harry?"  
  
"Er.... he said....," paused Harry. What Dumbledore said was replaying in his mind, but he wasn't sure how to say it. "Er, he said....um, _Run, Run, I say! Taylor, I know where to go... it's very important.... Voldemort has no chance to get you...."  
  
"REALLY?" _they both shouted. Ron's mouth dropped in surprise.  
  
"You-know-who? Him? Well, he did gain power only 11 months ago.... was the thing you heard recent, Harry?" asked Hermione, showing fright on her face.  
  
Ron was ready to faint. "Impossible.... imposs.... imposs.... impossible!" he stuttered.   
_  
"_I dunno if it is recent or not...._" _Harry said. "Um, let's go to bed, OK? I don't want to go through this all night. It'll probably never happen again. I was feeling depressed.... maybe I was imagining it," reasoned Harry. All he wanted to do is go to bed and forget this ever happened. Leave his concern and misery here and never see it again.... sleep away the pain.   
  
Harry climbed into bed and closed his eyes. His exhaustion carried him into sleep right away.  
  
He had the most unusual dream. He was walking down the same corridor he was walking down when he heard the voice of the invisible Dumbledore. Suddenly, a girl his age walked up to him and said, "Where's Dumbledore? I need to get away from.... you-know-who!"  
  
The girl had light brown hair and peircing green eyes. She seemed scared and lost. Harry wanted to help her, but he didn't know how. He felt like he needed help right now.  
  
Harry shook his head, saying that he had no idea where he was and had no idea how to help her.   
  
Then a voice came out from the distance; a cold, cruel, high voice that had the most chilling laugh imaginable. "Ha, ha, silly girl.... you can't escape me! I see you, I hear your every move.... do not run from me, TAYLOR!"  
  
Harry woke up with a start, drenched in cold sweat, feeling his scar. It was burning even more then the last time, when at the Dursleys in his 4th year.   
  
Harry started to think about the dream, running down that corridor, having that girl come up to him.... she must have been Taylor. He thought harder. _Taylor must've known Dumbledore. Maybe Dumbledore tried to save her like he did with my parents, but then maybe she was betrayed. _Suddenly, hundreds of question popped into his mind. _Why did that whisper come to me and not anyone else? Why did this dream happen? Did Taylor die? Will that happen to me? Maybe something will happen to--_  
  
No, No, Harry was being stupid. A dream is a dream, not a real thing. He must have been worked up about the whisper he heard, a whisper that might not even exist! Harry rolled over onto his side, forgetting about the dream, ready to fall asleep.  
  
"_Dumbledore, please! This must work! Do not worry about me. Worry about..... Lily and James."_  
  



	3. The Mysterious Girl

Harry shot out of bed, screeching into the night air, "RON! RON! I HEARD IT AGAIN!"  
  
"wha? Heard what, 'arry?" asked Ron, groggily. Dean, Seamus, and Neville were looking at him, too, wide eyed and full of puzzlement and curiosity.  
  
Harry, feeling embarrassed, quieted his voice some and whispered to Ron, "the voices, the voices ... this time it wasn't the same. A girl was talking..."  
  
Dean was listening into the conversation, "A girl, a girl in here! Which girl? Parvati? Probably.. eh, Harry.. I think she and Lavender have a crush on you!"  
  
Ron, very annoyed, cut him off, "No, no girls from our year. It was er... someone. Shut up, then will you?"  
  
Dean shrugged and fell back asleep.  
  
Ron looked at Harry and asked in a whispered, "So what did the ghost say? Was it that Taylor person?"  
  
"Yes," said Harry, "I think it was. She said, "_Dumbledore, please! This must work! Do not worry about me. Worry about..... Lily and James."  
  
_Ron's mouth fell open. "Your PARENTS! Wow. That's... er... a bit scary, don't ya think?"  
  
"Yeah, that's exactly what I am thinking." Harry thought harder. _This girl knew my parents..... just thinking of my parents is scary.... like a dream that can't come true... no, more like a dream that would be more like a strange new world if it came true. A nightmare. Would Voldemort be alive and in power? Would I be alive?  
  
_ "Harry... this is too tiring. Let's tell Hermione tomorrow, ok? Night," yawned Ron and quickly fell asleep.  
  
Harry climbed back into his own bed, thinking of the events that happened only 20 minutes ago. The anxiety in his stomach from his problems before increased. He coulfdn't sleep... this was more like a story found in a book, a story that is to twisted to be real. His thoughts made his stomach churn as he thought how his life is identical to that horror story.  
  
Harry woke up and saw the daylight blasting through the windows, and he already felt better. He felt stupid about his thoughts of last night. He overreacted, that's all.   
  
Harry went downstairs for breakfast. Hermione went down and bombarded him with worried questions, and Harry answered them all with, "I overreacted, OK!"  
  
Hermione saw that she was going to upset him, so she quieted down. Praying that last night was the last of these voices, she urged Harry and Ron to Transfiguration class.  
  
"Hurry, hurry, your late, Weasley, Potter, Granger!" snapped Professor MvGonnagall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione muttered quick apologizes and got their homework out.  
  
After an hour and a half, the lesson was over. The Gryffindors raced down to the great hall for lunch. There was a nice display of soups and salads and sandwiches waiting for them, asking to be eaten, so the students hungrily ate them until there was nothing left.   
  
"This day is MUCH better, don't you think, Harry?" asked Hermione, trying to make Harry feel better about yesterday.  
  
"Yeah, I---" Harry started, but was cut off by a very cold and cocky voice that Harry knew too well.  
  
"Well, Potter...heard quite a bit of news about you... having funny turns, hearing, what was it? Voices? Now, now, now... doesn't that sound familiar?" gloated Draco, smiling at Harry with forced innocence.  
  
"Go away, Malfoy," replied Ron, with his teeth gritted. Ron's arm's tightened from anger. Ron's hatred for Malfoy had intensified since Harry last saw them speaking, and Harry doesn't know why.   
  
Malfoy turned to Crabbe and Goyle. "What a prat.... more voices... what a load of...."   
  
He never got to finish his sentence, however, because Ron and Harry both took a swing at him and hit him in the stomach. Malfoy doubled over, completely winded. Crabbe and Goyle hit them both in the back. Ron and Harry retaliated. Ron stepped on Crabbe's toe and Harry poked Goyle in the eye. Malfoy went to slug Harry, but missed completely and hit Goyle in the face. A full out fight broke loose, and all order was lost. Crabbe hit Malfoy, Harry slugged Ron, ("ooh, sorry Ron!") and Goyle repetitively hit himself!   
  
A crowd was gathering. They shouted and cheered for their house and booed for the opposing house. Gasps and screams filled the great hall when one was hit, then cheers when a spectacular dive occured when they were about to be hit. People laughed when Goyle hit himself.   
  
"WHAT IS THIS MESS?" shrieked Professor McGonnagall as she observed the fight scene. "POTTER, WEASLEY, MALFOY, CRABBE, GOYLE! WHAT ON EARTH???? 50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIAN, EACH AND A WEEK'S WORTH OF DETENTIONS FOR ALL OF YOU! SEE ME TOMORROW MORNING!!"   
  
The crowd broke away and the fight stopped instantly. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle stepped back and ran to the Slytherian table, trying to get away from the blame. Harry and Ron sat down, feeling quite embarressed. They ate their meals in silence, Hermione tut-tutting every so often, and hurried off to the hospital wing.  
  
That day, everyone came up to Ron and Harry congratulating them on beating up Malfoy, which actually cheered them up.   
  
It was late, nearly 8:00, (which was late for Hogwarts these days,) so the boys went up to go to bed. The rest of the students had the same idea. The corridors were deserted. Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked up on the 4th floor, all very tired.   
  
Harry kept on thinking about Taylor, her light brown hair and piercing eyes. He started explaining to Ron and Hermione on what she looked like. They were intriuged to hear about her. She was so beautiful.  
  
"I wish I saw her!" exclaimed Ron. "Consider yourself lucky that you saw her. I hope a beautiful, brown haired, green eyed girl would walk up to me right now!"  
  
Hermione laughed, then gasped. A white fog was coming from the _inside of the corridor! _They ran closer to see. Very slowly, a girl with... brown hair and... green eyes appeared from the fog. She was transparent, but very beautiful. It was Taylor.  
  
"_Harry Potter..." _she said, "_I have waited for you for many years..." _  
  
  
  
  



	4. A Dream That's Alive

A/N- Here we go, the grand finale! Ok, it's the end of this story, but I'm going to have a sequel if you guys want. This is the last chapter, but it won't seem like it. Read on and see why. :)  
  
  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? STOP FOLLOWING ME!!" screeched Harry. Hermione and Ron looked at Harry, shocked at his language. (a/n- so was I! )   
  
Taylor looked at him and smiled. She lifted her wand and whispered," _stupefy_," Hermione and Ron fell to the ground.   
  
Harry, with his fright intensifying every minute, pulled out his wand and shouted, "STUPEFY!!!!" as loud as he could. The spell went _right through _Taylor and bounced right through the corridor.   
  
Harry started throwing curses at her, trying with all his might to get rid of Taylor, to make her go away, to get rid of the fright. He was alone, against this ghost. Or was she a ghost? She was transparent, but too alive to be a ghost.  
  
_"You can stop throwing those spells at me. They will not harm me. Besides, when I explain my reason for being here, you will be glad you met me_," she said, calmly.   
  
Harry, completely freaked out now, turned and started to run. Taylor muttered something and Harry felt an invisible hand grab him by the leg and he was floating in the air. Harry struggled to break free of the charm, but it was no use. He stopped and listened to her.  
  
"Why can I hear you but no one else can?" asked Harry.  
  
"_Because you have a gift. A gift to see the past you have not lived through. I had it too. Then, then ... you-know-who met me. He was angry at me. I don't know why. He was after me ... then ... then ... here, let me show you._" Taylor said, and waved her arms with her wand still in her hand.  
  
Again, again Harry was floating back into time, into another memory. Suddenly, he was in a dark street in London, and a more solid Taylor was waiting on the dark street, looking nervous. It was pitch black, except for the street lamp that was only half-lit, illuminating her face.  
  
A dark figure loomed out of the darkness. His face was hidden in his cloak, so he seemed even more frightening. Harry felt a cold, prickling feeling on his neck, his hairs were sticking up.  
  
"Taylor, Taylor, poor you," said the man. His voice was high and cold. Taylor jumped.  
  
"Please, leave lily and James alone! They do not deserve punishment!" she shrieked.  
  
"Worry about your own safety!" shouted the cold voice, pulling out his wand. Suddenly, he turned and looked at Harry. No, this couldn't be. No one acknowledges anyone that wasn't in the original place. Harry is only watching the memory, not in it. "Well, well, well. Harry Potter. What a pleasant surprise. For me." said the cold voice.   
  
"RUN! RUN, HARRY POTTER!!" shouted Taylor.   
  
And so Harry did. He was very confused, but he ran. Then he tripped and fell into a dark hole. He kept falling and falling, praying he would land on something soft. And.....  
  
Harry woke up, in his bed in the middle of the night. He saw Ron over on the other bed, fast asleep. Harry sighed, drenched in sweat yet again. The entire escapade was a dream. No scary voices, no flashback, and definitely no Taylor. He smiled and went to go to sleep again. He yawned and closed his eyes, still sitting up. When he opened his eyes, he saw a strange sight. He put on his glasses and saw... a... mysterious... silver.... light....  
  
"Hello," said Taylor.   
  
  



	5. Memories of the End

A/N- LoL, I have not written on this story in AGES!! Also, ignore the typos cuz i didn't feel like checking it over. OK, so it's not going to be the last chapter cuz I thought it was too confusing without another bit of explanation. lol. Well, Enjoy!   
:-)  
  
Harry's eyes widened with shock. This could not be, for Taylor was just a dream, a figment of his imagination. But she was not, and Taylor was taking small steps towards him.  
  
"Just listen to me, Harry," she whispered, and Harry suddenly knew that she was not here to harm him, but protect him. What she was protecting him from he did not know, and he did not care at the moment.  
  
"Are.... are you....dead," Harry asked, his voice quiverring.  
  
Taylor smiled and replied, "No, I am not dead, but I am not alive. In fact, I..." she trailed off.  
  
This confused Harry even more than before. _How can someone be neither alive or dead? _He thought. _You have to be one or the other_. Unless...  
  
"Are you a dream?" Harry asked.  
  
"Uh... yes.... yes I am," she replied. "How can this be? Oh, yes, I can read your mind, Harry. I am your creation. You do not control me, however, and this is where i show you the way to complete your past and show you the future..."  
  
A bright white light blinded Harry, and when he could see his surroundings again, he was in a different room... a dark, dingy, musty room that looked like the attic of an old antique house. Again, he seemed to be watching a memory, but he kept hidden because he remembered of the last time he was in a memory.  
  
Suddenly, the creaks of footsteps on an old wooden floor came to Harry's ears. The door on the other side of the small room cluttered with boxes opened, and a girl, a younger Taylor, stepped through it.  
  
"Neat!" the 11- year old Taylor cried, and ran straight to a bright blue box with faded yellow stripes on it. It had the word past written on it, and she carefully opened the lid. The lid squeaked, and in the box were hundreds of photo albums among other things, like letters and official documents. On the top was the most beautiful album, in fine blue leather and fancy writing on it that said family on the top. Taylor picked it out of the dusty box and opened to the first picture. Harry crawled over to look at the book, too.  
  
They flipped through the pages, labeled "Dora and William's marriage" and "Kristie with Janie". Old, wizarding photographs smiled back at Taylor and the invisible Harry, and Harry could not help but to smile back. Finally, they turned to a picture where a man and a woman holding a baby boy, with a tall, skinny, young man next to them. The caption read, "Marie and Lewis holding baby James with Uncle Tom". Harry had heard of those names before, but they didn't make sense..... who were these people? Marie? Lewis? Tom? Baby James?  
  
Suddenly, the man who must have been Uncle Tom, looked up at Taylor and Harry and pulled out a wand, grinning evilly. Taylor started to scream and hold her head in agony, trying to close the book. Harry looked at her, and he also soon felt a burin and started to scream in pain. It felt like an invisible person was putting a knife that is on fire on his scar; it was worse than the Cruciatus Curse.   
  
After what felt like hours, the pain suddenly ceased. Harry stood up, feeling like he just woke up from a deep sleep, refreshed and energetic, but Taylor fell down in a faint next to him. There was an echoing voice that rang out, "Stay away Taylor... taylor....taylor...." It was the same voice that he had heard in the other dream, the fierce, cold one.   
  
Harry just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. He just wanted to be lying in his nice, warm bed, in his nice, cheerful common room, where he felt safe.   
  
"Taylor? Taylor? I want to get out of here! Just leave me alone!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, and he closed his eyes, wishing. When he opened them, he was not in the attic anymore, but he was not in the Gryffindor Common Room. He was in a big, empty ballroom, where the ceiling was twenty feet over his head. It was dark, and there was no decor or furniture except for one, beautiful antique chair, which was occupied. The back of the chair was facing Harry, so all of the person he could see was the head. The person was silent and not moving, and Harry first thought the person was sleeping. Suddenly, though, the door at the end of the ballroom opened.  
  
Harry did not like the ballroom, for he felt vulnerable because he could not hide behind anything. He looked at who was at the door, in fear, but... surprisingly... his father walked through the door.  
  
Harry ran up to him, hoping he could see him here, but, sadly, he could not. He was so disappointed that he felt like crying, but he watched what was happening in the memory.   
  
"What do you want to see me for, Taylor?" asked James, politely, to the firl sitting in the chair. It was Taylor, who looked around the age she was when Harry first saw her.  
  
"I wanted to see you about my grandpa. He's changed. I can see what he's doing. Remember? I can see the future and the past. Grandpa isn't the same guy you think he is. He was doing something, doing something bad, and it started a long time ago, when he was still in school! He got followers, and now he's going to do baaaaaad stuff to people," replied Taylor. Harry's father just shook his head.  
  
"Don't give me this foolishness, Taylor. I have a date with Lily tonight, I think I'm going to give her the ring tonight, if I don't lose my nerve. I don't want to worry about this. I told you, my Uncle Tom is not a bad man. Yes, I am speaking of Tom Riddle," Harry's father said.  
  
"Please, listen to me! Listen to me, Uncle James!" she shouted back, having it echo in the huge ballroom.  
  
_ Uncle James. Uncle? Uncle? _Harry thought._ How could this be? If he's Taylor's uncle, then she's my... cousin... and that makes Tom Riddle, who's Voldemort, my... _Harry gulped at the thought, _Voldemort's my uncle._  



End file.
